


Growing Up Winchester

by rebbyization



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebbyization/pseuds/rebbyization
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once upon a time, a friend asked me to write a ficlet about the Winchesters as kids. </p><p>And then she asked for another one.</p><p>And that's basically all these are. </p><p>Nothing to be taken terribly seriously.</p><p>Let it be known that I am new to the fandom and therefore these may not be completely up to par.</p><p>Hopefully you enjoy anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Growing Up Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, a friend asked me to write a ficlet about the Winchesters as kids. 
> 
> And then she asked for another one.
> 
> And that's basically all these are. 
> 
> Nothing to be taken terribly seriously.
> 
> Let it be known that I am new to the fandom and therefore these may not be completely up to par.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy anyway.

First days were always the worst. The same routine banter of rules, teacher introductions, and awkward moments of trying to find pathways to cafeterias and restrooms and other necessary schoolhouse amenities. The charade of attempted friendships and the pitied new kid stares. And the question. Always the question. 

"What made you move here?"

At first, Dean tried to come up with a good answer to this question. "My dad's job," he might say. Or, "He thought a change of scenery would be good for me and Sammy."

But somehow, those fell short and Dean was eight and eventually he gave up on the lies and just started telling them the truth.

"We're hunting a werewolf."  
"There's a witch next door and we have to stop her."  
"There were some omens in a nearby field and my dad had to come here to save you all."

And the teachers of course would laugh or praise his imagination or, in the case of one misguided Wisconsin intervention specialist, suggest an artistic outlet for some clearly unresolved childhood trauma.

Dean wasn't sure what that was, but he was pretty sure he didn't have it. There was nothing wrong with him. He was find. Things were fine. Dad was hunting. They were starting a new school today. And Sammy was...

Dumping the box of Lucky Charms on the floor.

Awesome. 

"Sam!" he yelled, louder than he intended, but Lucky Charms were not cheap and they wouldn't be able to get more until Dad got back.

Sam looked at him for a minute, startled from his messy project, before his eyes welled up with tears. "Sorry, Beam..." he whimpered, before bursting into tears. If there was one ting he couldn't handle, it was making his big brother cross with him. And Dean knew it. He caught himself after a moment, took a breath, and walked over to the table to gather the corn puffs and marshmallows off the floor. "I know, buddy. Just...all we have left for breakfast is that raisin bran stuff. And you don't like raisins."

Sam grimaced in agreement.

"What were you dumping those for anyway?"

Sam's eyes lit up and he smiled a big smile, showing gaps where his two front teeth had been. He had knocked them out two days before, leaving Dean to have to explain that the tooth fairy wasn't real in his dad's absence. Those responsibilities always seemed to fall on him nowadays.

"I gots you something, Beam!" he exclaimed. It was then that Dean realized that Sam's hands were firmly fixed behind his back, hiding something. He pulled them forward and held his hands out, revealing a secret decoder ring from the bottom of the cereal box. He thrust it at his big brother before jumping down from the chair and wrapping his little arms around Dean's legs in a hug. "Happy first day of school!" he giggled.

Dean looked down at his brother, envious of his innocence and his ability to actually be a kid. Sam didn't remember a life before this, before moving and hunting, and uprooting their lives every time that Dad got a tip on watever killed their mom. this was Sam's normal. His routine. He was still able to celebrate things like a first day of school. For the sixth time in the school year. Even if it was February.

And Lucky Charms or no, Dean was determined to keep him a kid for as long as possible. he studied the decoder ring from a minute, slip it on his hand, and reached down to muss Sam's hair.

"Happy first day of school, Sammy."


End file.
